Justice is Served
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Roman and Trinity have been friends since childhood, but once they got into the WWE they had drifted apart. But after Trinity experiences something horrible, she goes to Roman for help. Will he help her or has she lost him forever?


Author's note: I love Dean Ambrose, he's one of my absolute favorites in today's WWE, but I first wrote this back when he was still an ass so it was easy to write him like this.

Being in the WWE was always a dream of mine. And not only was it my dream, but also the dream of my best friend, Roman Reigns since he was a kid watching his family on TV and saying "I want to be just like them." and I would say, "Someday we'll both be in the WWE and maybe we'll be the tag team champions". Roman always lit up when I said that which made me proud.

Twenty years later, our dream was realized. The only thing was when Roman joined "The Shield" his persona changed from a laid-back nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly to a monster who was attacking everyone in the name of "justice" which I thought was pure rubbish. Much to my dismay, Roman set me up with Dean Ambrose, the creepiest man I'd yet to meet. I gave him a chance for Roman's sake and it ended up being the biggest mistake of my life.

The first two months were tolerable, but as time passed Dean became aggressive which was really scaring me. Now when I say aggressive, I'm talking abusive and obsessive. I didn't want to tell Roman at first 'cause I figured he'd been so brainwashed he wouldn't believe me, but after a really bad incident involving Dean I had to risk it.

After Raw went off the air, I went into the Shield's locker room to find Roman talking to Seth Rollins, who was pretty decent for being a "hound". "Roman, can we talk, privately?"

Seth walked out and after we sat on the couch Roman asked what was up. I told him all about what had been going on for the past few months with Dean and just as I suspected he didn't believe me. I was pissed at this point. I got up and said, "We've known each other for over twenty years and we've never lied to each other. Why the hell would I start lying to you now?"

Roman sighed and said, "You're right, Trinity I'm sorry. I should've know something was up when you started wearing turtlenecks in June. I'm such an idiot."

He got up and hugged me which made me start crying. Once I got my voice back, I said, "There's something else I need to tell you. Last night Dean wanted to have sex and I said no, so he raped me multiple times. He tied me up so I couldn't get away and I just silently cried the whole time."

Roman's expression went from shock to pure rage. "That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."

I pulled away a bit and said, "No, Roman please don't. I don't want you to get in trouble. You worked your ass off to get here! Please don't throw it all away just 'cause some girl couldn't defend herself, it's not worth it."

"Some girl? You're my best friend! I know I've been ignoring you since we got here and for that I'm truly sorry. I also know that it's my fault that this has been happening to you 'cause I was the one who set you up with Dean in the first place."

I was about to protest when Dean and Seth came into the room. "Shit." I muttered as I backed away from Roman. "So, I hear that you regret introducing me to Trin, eh? Why is that? What's she been telling you?"

I looked over at Roman who was seething at this point. "Everything. All the things you've done to her including what took place last night. If I'd of know you were this much of a scumbag I would've never even brought her near you."

Dean smirked and said, "Well, you can't change the past now can you? Now I suggest you stay out of our business. And as for you, Trinity you're gonna get it when we get back to the hotel."

I whimpered as Roman stood in front of me and said, "You're not ever to touch her again. You're right that I can't change the past, but I can sure as hell shape the future. Trinity's not going anywhere with or near you, believe that!"

Dean was going to say something until Roman punched him square in the jaw causing him to fall back onto the floor. I gasped as Seth just looked at Dean as if not knowing what to d. "Get him out of here." Roman muttered.

Once Seth and Dean were gone, I looked at Roman in shock. Before I could get a word out, Roman took my face in his hands and gave me the most passionate kiss that any man had ever given me. When he pulled away I just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Sorry for the scare, I'd just been wanting to do that for years now and-"

I cut him off with a kiss of my own. When I pulled away I said, "So have I." with a slight laugh.

Two things happened that day: the Shield broke up and Roman and I became one, now that's justice.


End file.
